


Sweet Demon

by leechmaster



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, Other, Tickling, gender-neutral pronouns for kiran, listen i have o n e job in this stupid fandom and i'll be damned if im not gonna do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechmaster/pseuds/leechmaster
Summary: i thought this was a mistake when i wrote this and i still stand by that belief. but its a good mistake, and i like it. hope yall enjoy.





	Sweet Demon

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this was a mistake when i wrote this and i still stand by that belief. but its a good mistake, and i like it. hope yall enjoy.

Late nights in the Kingdom of Askr were always a time of thinking. At least, for Kiran, at least.

 

Why were they brought here? What purpose did Prince Alfonse-or whoever was responsible for bringing them here-need of someone like them? Oh well, they couldn’t complain now.

 

Walking down the halls of the fortress, many thoughts rushed. this… honestly didn’t worry them. Really, they were less worried about their health and more worried that Lyn would see them. Seriously, how does she get up so early? And on a regular schedule too?! They just didn’t know how she manages it.

 

Actually, Kiran had a lot of questions about the Heroes they worked with, not just Lyn. Like, why is Sir Frederick such a clean-freak? And-

 

“AH!” They tripped. Rest in pieces. “Ughh… just what did I trip over?”

 

They looked about, trying to see anything they could have tripped over other than their own feet. They didn’t see anything.

 

“Oh my god. I tripped over my own feet.” Yeah, RIP Kiran.

 

After realizing that though, they noticed something else. They could have sworn they could have heard someone else. Looking around once more, they noticed something that made their heart skip a beat.

 

There was Karel. Laying on the floor. Probably in pain.

 

Their heart sunk. “Look what you did, Kiran.”, they thought, “You knocked the Sword Demon over, you stupid clumsy bitch!“ Yeah, they were as good as dead. Fight or flight? They almost chose flight… then they noticed Karel getting up, groaning. Kiran looked as pale as a ghost. “FUCK.” Welp, looks like they’d have to face the music now.

 

Just as soon as they saw it begin, it had ended. Well, the Sword Demon of Elibe was on his feet, and he was probably pissed. No, scratch that. He was certainly pissed. Against all logic, Kiran approached him before he could approach them. Facing his back, they finally gathered enough courage to speak. Hopefully they didn’t mess this up. Inhale…

 

“looki’mreallysorryitskindamyfaultthishappenedPLEASEdontkilllmeitwasanaccidentiswear!” No response. “Um, Karel?” they lightly prodded at his back just to make sure he was paying attention. Instead of glaring at the Summoner, Karel simply flinched at the touches to his back. Finally, Kiran got a response.

 

“…Stop that.”

 

“Stop? Stop what?… Oh, the poking thing, right. Sorry.” and with that, they stopped.

 

“…”

 

Wait, so they do exactly what he told them to and they don’t get thanked? Why, that ingrate! Out of sheer spite, they took one of their hands and raked it down his back. That’ll show him. To Kiran’s suprise, the response they got wasn’t the unsheathing of a sword. Rather, it was… 

 

The sound of restrained laughter? 

 

Well, that’s interesti- oh. OH. Now they saw it. And to be frank, they almost laughed too. I mean, the thought of the fucking Sword Demon being ticklish was… well, it was funny. And cute. With this knowledge, their attitude pretty much did a 180°.

 

“Karel… you wouldn’t happen to be… ticklish, would you~?” they cooed, apparently oblivious to the fact that Karel was breathing down their neck.

 

Mortified, but stubborn, the Sword Demon replied. “…I would prefer not to answer that.”

 

“Oh well. Might as well see myself~”

 

“Wait, wh-”

 

Before Karel could respond, Kiran had already knocked him over once more, this time entirely on purpose. Unfortunately for them, Karel happened to land on his back. Ah well, they would improvise until they could get him on his stomach. Grappling Karel’s sides, Kiran felt a surge of victory washing over them.

 

“Any last words, Sword Demon~?”

 

“…No.”

 

Kiran simply shrugged. “Suit yourself!”

 

In an instant, they started wiggling their fingers all across poor Karel’s sides. They took utmost joy seeing Karel, normally calm and composed at all times, trying not to lose his shit. Honestly, Kiran just wanted to hear Karel’s laughter, that was all. Since he wasn’t actually wasn’t, ya know, laughing, it looked like they’d have to try a bit harder.

 

To do that, they came up with a hasty plan.

 

Moving away from Karel’s sides, Kiran seemed to space out for a moment, and indeed, they noticed Karel trying to get them off of him. Exactly what they wanted.

 

“…Well, I suppose you’re done, Summoner, so please-GAHAHA!”

 

For Kiran, it was just so he could get to Karel’s hips. They weren’t actually expecting it to work, but hey, it did.

 

Well, they were certainly hearing his laughter now.

 

“Oh! Looks like I found a sweet spot. Wouldn’t you agree, Karel~?

 

“S-STOP IT! STOP THAT N-NOW, SUMMONER!”

 

Oh, his laughter was beautiful. Kiran could listen to it forever. Even when Karel was actively cursing their name. Honestly, they loved pretty much everything about him. Except the mass murderer part, of course.

 

“You know, you’re so beautiful when you’re like this.”

 

“V-Very funny,”

 

“Honestly, this just makes me love you even more than I ever did before. And trust me, I loved you a lot. Every time I see you, it’s just like I can barely keep my heart from beating out of my chest. Your laugh, your smile, your eyes… your everything, really. I treasure them all. I love you…so much.”

 

“…”

 

…Oh god. Did they just seriously say that? To his face, no less! Oh, they were gonna get it now…

 

“…Sorry for going all out on you like that. I know that sounded corny as hell, but I couldn’t say it in any other way.”

 

“I see… I suppose it can’t be helped.”

 

“Does that mean-?!”

 

“Yes, it does.”

 

“Hearing those words from you… it means the world to me. I was sure you would reject me, and yet, here we are. Amazing, isn’t it?” no response. Thankfully, that was because Karel had fallen asleep.

 

“Well, I guess it must be pretty late by now… I might as well go to sleep as well…”

 

Both went into a peaceful slumber.

 

 ~~~~[ ~~Kiran and Karel have achived S-Support~~ ] 


End file.
